


Our Pack is Our Family

by HeyImCorie15



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bisexuality, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gen, Intersex, Lesbian Character, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Pack Dad Derek Hale, Pack Mom Stiles Stilinski, Pansexual Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Transgender, skoliosexual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:41:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeyImCorie15/pseuds/HeyImCorie15
Summary: Very LGBTQ+ based.Mainly in Stiles POV.It's just pack life as a very dysfunctional.Supernatural Crossover.I am terrible at Summaries, sorry.





	1. Character Profiles

**Stiles** : Transgender FtM, Gay, pack mom, Derek mate. Can go into pack mamma mode of he needs to. Pack emissary. Can turn into a wolf.

 **Derek:**  Pansexual, Alpha, Stiles  mate, can turn into a wolf. Has adopted some pack members.

 **Scott:**  Gay, second in command, True alpha, Isaac's mate, can turn into a wolf.

 **Isaac:** Transgender FtM, pansexual, Scott's mate, can turn into a wolf, Adopted by Derek.

 **Lydia:** lesbian, Allison's mate, Banshee.

 **Allison:**  transgender MtF, pansexual. Hunter, Lydia Mate.

 **Liam:**  Transgender FtM, gay, Brett and Theo mate, can turn into a wolf. Adopted by Derek.

 **Brett:**  Gay, Liam and Theo's mate, can turn into a wolf.

 **Theo:**  Bisexual, Liam and Brett mates, can turn into a wolf.

 **Erica:**  Bisexual, Boyd's mate, can turn into a wolf. Adopted by Derek.

 **Boyd:**  straight but open minded, Erica's mate, can turn into a wolf.

 **Kira** : skoliosexual, Malia's mate, kitsune, can turn into a fox.

 **Malia** : non-binary, pansexual, can turn into a coyote.

 **Corey** : transgender FtM, gay, chimera, Masons mate, adopted by Derek. 

 **Mason** : gay, Corey mate, human.

 **Chris:**   gay, human, hunter, peters mate

 **Peter:   **straight but gay for Chris, werewolf, Chris' mate, can turn into a wolf

 **Jackson** **:** gay, transgender FtM, kanima/werewolf, Ethan's mate, adopted by Derek, can turn into a wolf

 **Ethan** **:**  gay, werewolf, Jackson's mate, can turn into a wolf

 **Aiden:**  bisexual, werewolf, Danny's mate, can turn into a wolf

 **Danny:**  gay, intersex, human, Aiden's mate

 **Hayden:**  pansexual, chimera, Cora's mate, can turn into a wolf

 **Cora:**  lesbian, transgender MtF, Hayden's mate, can turn into a wolf

Okay, this fanfiction is hella gay-so hunny if you don't like it, don't read it.

Most of the characters are transgender so they can have children with their partner. and yes there is such a thing as Mpreg because transgender men can get pregnant. lots of the characters are adopted by Derek. I know that Cora and Hayden don't actually know each other I just needed a gay ship for everyone- like I said this fanfic is HELLA GAYYY.

If someone doesn't know what any of the sexualities or identities mean I will do a definitions page soon.

everyone knows about everyones sexuality and identity. stiles and Derek are the alphas, Scott is an alpha but is the seconds in command as well as Isaac. stiles is know as the Luna and is okay with the pack calling him mum as he knows its something they do because of instincts and that other male Luna's also get called mum too. Isaac is the second Luna. So if Derek and stiles go away they (Isaac and Scott) step in as alpha and Luna.

~Cx

PS. If, when i finish then book, and people want a sequel I will make a sequel.


	2. Chapter One

_Long live the reckless_ _and_ _the brave_   
_I_ _don't_ _think_ _I_ _wanna be saved_   
_Our_ _song_ _has not_ _been_ _sung_   
_So long_ _live_ _us..._

And that's my alarm meaning time to wake up. Great. 5 more minutes. Ow what the fuck, something big just whacked me across the face. Huh?

"Stiles wake up. Don't even say 5 more minutes. If you do I will rip your throat out..... with my teeth" so that's what hit me. Classic sourwolf. Asshole but I love him, well I kinda have to he's my mate.

"But I don't wanna get up" I snuggle into him more trying to persuade him to let me stay in bed a lil longer, it's so calm and peaceful. "At least until the pups start fussing" I plea I don't wanna get out of bed till I have to. He sighs and wraps his arms around me tighter. Yessssss I won haha in your face sourwolf.

"Stiles, stop moving. Yeah you won but stop doing your stupid dance of joy so I can cuddle you." I stop, wanting cuddles more that I want to victory dance. It's so nice and peaceful, which is weird considering our pack is anything but nice and peaceful, I would be freaking out if it wasn't for the fact my pack mum instincts would tell me if they were in trouble. So everything is good.

So yeah I'm pack mom and Luna. At first I was pissed off with the name, but eventually I stopped hating it. Only because Derek and I met other male Luna's and they all told be that all their pups call them mum, it's nothing to do with me being born female, it's just traditional instincts. So that made me feel a lot better and I eventually started to let the pups call me mum. It's not like they're choosing to call me mom they can't help it. Just like I can't help but 'mother' them. I also have come to terms with the fact that I am not the most masculine and I actually enjoy my more feminine rolls like cooking, cleaning, care giving, shopping. You know the motherly things. I was even like it before we realized me and Derek were mates. I don't mind it. As long as they refer to me as 'he' and refer to me as male, I don't mind them calling me mum/ being the the mother of the pack. Hell Derek's dad was Luna he had my role. Though Derek and his siblings didn't call him mum the other pack members who were biological family called him mum. I didn't believe Derek at first but then, one night, he showed me his memories, not because I wanted proof but because he was finally comfortable with me seeing them. Though after that I believed him. Derek is the Alpha. He adopted Isaac, Erica, Jackson, Liam and Corey he was gonna adopt more of the pack but then half the relationships would be classed as incest so they just live here on the newly built hale house. I also adopted Liam and Corey, I would have adopted the other three but one: Derek adopted them when I wasn't old enough to adopt them. Two: when I was old enough to adopt they were to all to old to be adopted and three: it's weird adopting your own friends. Not that Liam Corey isn't my friends, they are but I've always seen then as my pup mainly because they is like 2 years younger than me.

This is nice, just cuddling with my mate, no pups nagging at me, no cleaning to do, just cuddles with my mate. i wish this could last longer but knowing the pups, they are gonna wake up any minute now.

"They're up!" Derek says sighing. Derek isn't as much of a sour-wolf as he use to be, now that he has a pack/family again, but he still has his moments. he is not a morning person that's for sure, and we still bicker like we use to, its just not as hurtful and violent. i sigh and roll of him and out of bed, i push Derek causing him to roll off and land on the floor. oh well. 

"Oops, its time to get up anyways sour-wolf." He sits up on the floor give me the good old signature Hale glare.

"I'm gonna rip your throat out... with my teeth." I smile at his statement, remember when the first of many times he said that to me.

"Kinky" i yell running out the room, down the main stairs and to the kitchen. i can just about feel his glare from down here. I may have the responsibilities as Luna but that ain't gonna change the fact i'm 20 years old and have ADHD. i hear i slight thump from upstairs, that would be Derek flopping back down on the floor. and people think I'm lazy.

"Morning mum" i turn to see Isaac, Liam and Jackson. don't tell anyone, but they are complete mamas boys, but shh that's a secret, even though the whole pack knows it, we all keep quiet about it for their sake. I mean its obvious why though, Isaac finally has parents that he loves and trust and Jackson and Liam finally have a family they can call they own. Plus they are the only other FtM guys in the pack plus Corey.

"Morning pups, what do you guys want for breakfast?" they turn to look at each other, silently agreeing with each other. i know what they want, they always ask for the same thing. Jackson turn to me, giving me a knowing look and i just nod. All three of them start cheering. "Pancakes it is. Boys remember it hormones day today, please remind Allison, Malia, Danny, Corey and Cora. Liam because you, Cora and Corey are still in high school you're gonna have to drive yourself, Cora and Corey to the clinic, we'll meet you there. Now go get ready!" They quickly reply with a  _'yes mum'_ then go off the get ready. Every thing seems pretty peaceful this morning, well it usually is this time of the morning, its when everyone's eating breakfast it becomes hectic.

Anyways, pancakes. chocolate chip for myself, Erica, Malia, Isaac, Liam, Ethan, mason and Theo. Plain for Brett, Jackson, Cora, Hayden, Lydia, Aiden, Scott and Boyd. And blueberry for Derek, Allison, Kira, Corey and Danny. Once I make the three different kinds of batter and cook the mass amount of pancake, I cook a ton of bacon, make some butterscotch sauce, cut up some fruits, make some scrambled eggs and find the butter, syrups and creams. Once everything is laid out on the table, in the exact order everyone likes, I relax a little. The pups won't come into the kitchen until me or Derek call them. which is a point, sour-wolf should be down here by now. i couldn't sense him down here, he's either still in bed or helping the pups. A perk of being mates and being part of a very strong pack means we can all communicate to the pack members and our mates. Which is really frickin' awesome.

_'Derbear, where are you? '_

_'I'm helping Scott find his bag. Why'd you ask?'_

_'Foods done. don't tell the pups'_

_'on my way'_

I hear some not so quiet thumps, and Derek yelling 'found it' from upstairs. god sometimes Derek is just a childish as the pups. But who can blame the smoking hot sour-wolf, his teen years were horrible, I guess living with a pack of teens has this childish effect on him.

"Hey babe" he says once he finally enters the kitchen.

"Remind me again, how I'm the one with ADHD and why your a sourwolf?" He chuckles then walks behind me wrapping his strong, muscular, thick, deified arms around me.

"Shut up, I blame you!" I giggle, yes giggle shut up before I ram my bat up your arses. "Lets eat." I nod and we look each other in the eyes, his turn red (Alpha) mine turn purple (Luna), and we howl. We hear all the pups stop for a second. Here we go! The peace was then stopped by what can only be a described as a stampede of supernatural creature (minus mason, Danny and Allison) running towards the kitchen. within seconds everyone was sat down waiting for their alpha and Luna to sit down. And once I've finished serving up their pancakes and Derek takes the first bite everyone can start eating. Bits of food fly in multiple directions, bickering and gossip fills the room.

"Dad tell Isaac that he can't call eternal shot gun on the passenger seat. Some other people would like to sit next to you and mum. Not just baby Isaac." I hear Jackson whine to Derek. I also hear a thump under the table and Jackson hissing (imma guessIisaac kicked Jackson because of the nickname) Derek looks at me from the other head of the table and rolls his eyes. He hates when they fight over stuff like that.

"Jackson, you're right Isaac can't call eternal shot gun and yes, other people can sit in the passenger seat. Also Isaac don't kick your brother and remember the passenger seat is mainly for the alpha and Luna you guys can only call shot gun if either me or stiles aren't going. And since both of you are arguing, Boyd your sitting in the passenger seat while Stiles drives on the way to college along with Erica, Malia and Kira. Jackson you'll be driving Ethan, Aiden, Danny to college, Isaac your getting a lift from Scott and Lydia will take Allison. Corey and Mason you guys are driving together, Liam, Brett, Theo, Cora and Hayden I will drop you off since Liam's car is in the shop. If any of your rides this morning aren't there after school because is HRT day then just find a random seat in one of the others cars. Now shut up and eat before you guys are late." That shut them up. We carry on eating, I talk to Lydia about a few spells I learnt and joke around with the pack, the usual.

"Who's ready for school already?" I ask once everyone's finished. Ethan and Aiden raise there hand. "Good you guys are helping me clean up." They groan, Jackson starts laughing at them. "Jaxx your helping too." Ethan laughed at his mate and start picking up empty plate. Everyone else goes off to get ready.

I don't go college I do online courses. It easier considering I have Luna responsibilities, plus Derek likes taking me out for lunch and you know having alpha-Luna time. *rapid eyebrow movement*. 


	3. Chapter two

Okay, kitchens clean, lunches are made and on the counter. Everything is ready to go except most of the pups.

"Hey babe, after the pups are at school what's our plans for today?" Derek says while making me my 2nd coffee of the day.

"Food and supplies shopping, stopping at deatons to restock my herbs and charms and then, if everything runs smoothly, we should be back for 12 maybe 1pm so that gives us 2 hours to do nothing. And thats a pretty big 'if' considering how many fights mason, theo and brett have been in because of this new guy or guys. I swear to go if I see this guy hurting any of my pups Imma kill him and there will be no stopping me. I don't give a flying fuck who sees me this guy is fucking dead." I can feel anger violently rise inside me, my eyesight going red. Derek quickly wraps his arms around me and nuzzles his face into my mate mark. Luckily I didn't go into full on 'mamma mode' else he wouldn't have been able to get me out of 'mamma mode' alone, all the pups would have to help calm me.

Once I'm properly calm i quickly down my now lukewarm coffee, grab my phone, get mine and derek's keys and grab my wallet.

"PUPS! ASSES IN CARS NOW. YOU GOT 5 MINUTES TO GET YOUR BUTTS IN THE CARS OR I'LL MAKE YOU ALL SIT THROUGH A MARVEL MARATHON, ALL 30 PLUS HOURS, INCLUDING THE SHIT ONE, START TO FINISH, AND NO ONE WILL BE ALLOWED TO SLEEP." And the herd of elephants return, me and Derek move back into kitchen to avoid being trampled on the pups. We both look at each other rolling our eye. I pout slightly because its been ages since I last had a marvel marathon. but the first 5 spider-man are crap compared to Tom Holland and the old hulks are shit quality, plus no one beats Mark Ruffolo's version of the hulk. Derek laughs at me and kisses my lips then runs of to the pack car before the pups start arguing. Which is a point, I better get to my car before Erica starts fighting Malia about whats going on the radio.

2 arguments and 3 bruises later, we finally arrive at college. I look out to the student around, they seem like they're happy, so this is the life i gave up, would i wanna live like that? NAAAAH. I love being pack mum too much, plus it was way too stressful dealing with school stuff, pack stuff and learning about my Luna abilities while I was in school and I get extra time alone with my mate.

I quickly get home to grab my shopping list. I actually have to check the lil whiteboards on the pups bedroom doors to see what they need. Instead of just asking/telling what they need it told them to write it down. I kept forgetting certain things which would make which ever pup who's thing I forgot sad and my pups aren't allowed to be sad. So I got whiteboards for them so if they need something they write it in there and I'll write it down on the list before I go shopping. Obviously if it's urgent they go straight to us. Of course when the board first came into play they would put stuff like a new car or a hover board as a joke, now they've stopped, luckily. Once I've written all the stuff down I notice Derek is in the kitchen making what will be my 3rd coffee. I'm aware I have ADHD and coffee is bad for me but now I'm part werewolf, neither coffee or my ADHD effects me that much. Though if I have like 5 cups of coffee at once it'll definitely effect me.

"How were the pups this morning. Did Liam or Corey put up much of a fight? I could sense they were nervous and and lil scared." I ask him, he just shrugged drinking his black coffee. I don't get how he can drink it without milk and without sugar. Damn sourwolf. Though if he feels sad he had milk and 4 sugar, which is my usual coffee, he said he drinks it cuz it reminds him of me and that helps him feel better. Sourwolf more like soppy-puppy. Oh and I can sense the packs emotion, no matter how far away they are, I will always be able to tell if they are upset, hurt, scared, happy, in love, I can sense when someone is going to go into heat. Which also means I can sense when they are 'turned on', i usualy block that emotion out unless it's Derek'. But I do have fun making fun of scott, he may call me mum but I will always be his best friend. So when he starts getting a lil turned on by something (mainly my poor baby isaac) I start wiggling my eyebrows at him and give him a big ol' kiss in the cheek. That usually stops him feeling like that.

"Liam was a little teary but Theo and Brett managed to calm him down. And Corey just said goodbye, grabbed mason and marched his way into school." He mumbles behind his coffee mug. I sigh, at least Liam went to school, but Corey just seems to be bottling up how he feels about it.

"Shall we get going? We gotta get everything done quick so we have time to ourselves before we gotta pick up the pups." I state. He quickly grabs my coffee from me- like heeyyyyy I'm drinking that still- grabs his wallet and keys and the shopping list and carries me effortlessly to his Camero. Yes he still has it but he only uses it when it's just me and him or if he's taking one of the pups out or if he needed to go get something alone. It's not a huge shop today, just the stuff the pups need, restocking the cupboards and a few more condoms because, you know.... reason....?

I love just coming to the shop with Derek. Don't get me wrong I love the pups but I hate shopping with them, more specifically food shopping. I swear Jackson and Scott turn into 5 year old's and start arguing about wanting sweet and cake and shit. One time the destroyed the bakery aisle, flour and eggs went everywhere. So they had to work there for a week for free to cover all the cost of what they broke or destroys. But plus side we got a shit ton of baked good because the store couldn't sell the ones they ruined anymore.

After a lot of decision making, cost cuts, research ( yes research my pups need the best, duh!), going back and forth through aisle and dragging Derek along, we finally made out the shop and on our way to Deaton. I grab some more supplies- like mountain ash, mistletoe, warding crystals etc. He did show me this cool new trick that if I hold any item of a pack members I can see, literally fucking see, where they are. That will come on handy. I love having Deaton still around, yeah he goes of on his own separate missions, but he keeps teaching me new stuff he's learned, helping me become a powerful emissary for the pack. Some of this stuff he can't even do but become I'm Luna I don't just have an emissaries, I have "mothers" instinct and dedication towards the pack as well. He says that's why I can perform all the stuff he shows me and why he can't.

"Have you guys put any thought into any future plan?" Deaton asks after he puts all the books and supplies we don't need back.

"What do you mean?" I ask, Derek just raises his eyebrow at Deaton.

"Have you guys planned on having a proper ceremony for becoming mates? And before you start, yes you're mates, proper mates, but most other packs around do not know that. So in order to make sure the packs around here and the packs you have a truce with around the world know that you are Derek's, The Alpha of the Hale packs, mate. did neither of you know about this?" I look to Derek and his head is currently tilted to the side like a confused puppy, I'm a lil lost for words, I didn't know this was even a thing. "I will take that as a no. I'm only telling you this now because the other night I stumbled across some old photos and a few of them were from your parents ceremony. Which leads me to this" he pauses and leaves imma guess to go grab something. I'm still a lil lost for words but I can sense the feeling of lose and guilt coming from Derek and quickly turn to hug him. I give him a reassuring look and as I'm about to speak Deaton walks back in with multiple, what imma guess, photo albums in his hand. "These belong to you. they are the last photos of your family and parent, I completely forgot I had these. As the old Emissary I had a copy of all photos from major pack events, to commemorate my times as Emissary to your parents and to pass down to the next emissary. now that I've found them and I am no longer the emissary these books will now be handed down to stiles and because they are the last photos of your family i give them back to you. They are, after all, your memories." Deaton finishes and passes us the books. I wont look at them till Derek is ready to show me them.

"Can you tell me more about this ceremony. and we have a truce with packs around the world? how many packs exactly?" I ask. I don't care about having sex right now. One Derek wont be in the mood and two I need to know more about this. There are packs out there that we have a truce with and I need to know who they are and if the truce still holds after everything that's happened.

After 3 hours of chatting about the ceremony with Deaton we leave to go get the pups. Derek is still extremely quiet, which isn't that unusual but he's been so open and talkative lately its strange but I'm not going to push him to speak, he barely spoke during our time at Deaton's. He doesn't talk about his family, I mean we found out about the majority of his teenage years from peter (who is completely sane after 2 deaths he's finally almost all there in the brain). He's only told me a few stories about his childhood and I've heard a few things from Cora. But I'm not gonna force him to talk tome about them, I'd be one huge ass hypocrite if I did.

Anyways, once we get back to the house me and Derek quickly grab the car keys we need and make our way to the cars. Before Derek gets into the mini bus we have,I quickly grab his wrist and pull him into a hug. He resists at first but then stops and hug me back even tighter then I'm hugging him. No words were said, no thoughts were shared, just an unbreakable bond of understanding shared between mates via a hug. he pulls away and smiles at me before kissing my cheek and getting into the car. I realise the kiss was his way of saying thank you and wave him off then quickly rushing to my baby, roscoe. This Jeep has been a much needed constant in my life. always being fixed with a spanner and duck tape cuz that's all I could ever do. This baby has so many memories and is it ever breaks to the point of no repair Imma take what I can of it and keep it as a keep safe, probably put it in a glass box and put it on the my desk or on top of the fireplace. I've saved people in this car, kidnapped people, gone to rescue people, I lost my virginity to Derek in this car, we mated in this car. This is my mums car, even if we didn't do all those crazy things in this jeep, it will always be a treasure tome because it the last piece of my mum I have.

The journey to the college went surprisingly quick, listening to my favourite bands probably helped, usually the pups pick what we listen to but when I'm on my own (or with derek) imma blare All Time Low, Paramore, Nickleback, AC/DC, Led Zeppelin etc...

When I arrive half the pups were outside studying, I get out and make my way over- we have 40 minutes till the HRT appointment and college for the pups don't finish til 3:15, its currently 3. Isaac, Allison, Lydia, Kira, Malia, Ethan, Danny and Erica are under huge tree, books and snacks scattered around them. I could help but stop and take a picture of them, don't judge me I'm a proud Luna/pack mother.

"Hey m...Stiles" Isaac stutters, they try not to call me mum in public, they don't like the weird looks people give us, half of them tried to fight anyone who looks at us weirdly, so I told them in order to stop almost getting arrested every time we're out to try and not call me mum in public. I know it sucks but its better then my babies going to jail for a reason that can't be justified in a normal court of law.

"Hey guys, you guys had a good day today?" I ask then that starts the next 20 minutes of conversation. Once all the pups that go to college arrive at our lil spot i make sure everyone has a ride home and quickly get Allison, Jackson, Isaac and Malia in my car. I start getting a funny feeling in my stomach but it must be about 2 or more of the pups because I cant tell who i'ts from. Iknow Isaac and Malia don't like needle so I can sense they're a little nervous, Brett, Theo and Hayden have lacrosse try-outs, so I can sense their nerves and I could sense Liam and Corey's nerves all day. That's probably what im feeling, right? Definitely what I'm feeling.

Once we arrive i expected to see Cora, Corey and Liam already there, but they weren't. They must be running late. we wait another ten minutes but still no sign of them Isaac, Malia and Jackson can't even catch a slight whif of their sent so they aren't close. i quickly call Derek. he picks up immediately.

"Hey st-"

"Derek, are you at home?"

"Ye-"

"Did you see Liam, Corey or Cora when you picked the pups up."

"I saw Cora she was waiting for Liam and Corey. She said that they went to go say goodbye to Brett, Theo and Mason. Why whats wrong?"

s

"Shit let me call cora." I quickly hang up and call her. he also picks up immediately.

"Hey pack mamma, do you know where Liam and Corey are? I went to find the field where they said they would be if they were running late but Brett and Theo said they left like 10 minutes ago." I was about to reply when a sharp pain rippled through my chest. LIAM AND COREY ARE HURT.


	4. Chapter 3

We rush back to our cars and I head off to the school, I dont care if I break the speed limit I have to get to my pups. I can feel heat rising, burning through my body, anger and the need to protect starts to fill my senses. I can just about hear one of the pups talking on the phone, I guess they are calling derek. I need to get to my pups.

As soon as we arrive at the school I take a sharp turn and park. I can smell derek and the rest of the pups. I look to my left and over near the trees and see the pack, they must have ran here. Derek looks fuming, eyes flashing scarlet red, pups look about ready to kill someone. I look to derek and he nods towards the school field. We all move towards the field, once we were close enough I could smell blood and I can hear low growls and whimpers coming from the locker rooms. I take the lead and when we get to the locker room we are greeted with coach and the team trying to open the door.

"Bilinski what are you doing here? who's the big guy? Derek? why are the rest of the rugrats here?" coach yells. If I wasn't trying to control my anger I would have laughed at him. And wait how does he know derek?

"Move" is all I can say. He looks like he's about to yell again but sees my face and decides to move. I walk up to the door and take a few steps back.

"The strongest guys on my team couldn't bust this door, what makes you think that you-" I kick open the door and he shuts up. I wish I could turn to him and say 'you were saying' with a smug look, but my pups needed me. The first thing I see is Mason knocked out on the floor, my old bat broken next to him, Lydia and Allison rush to him. Then I see my babies cuddled on the floor, bleeding with miniature arrows in their arms, the arrows must be covered in wolfsbane. Two guys are standing over my pups one holding a crossbow, the other has a chain wrapped around his right fist. Hunters!

"Get the fuck away from them!" I yell and the guys turn around, the hurt pups look up and see me, they smile and whimper 'mum'. The two guys smirk.

"And why should we, these fucking tranny faggot need to know there place in this world." one says and my vision starts to go red, I can feel my claws descending. I can just about hear derek growling. The other guy starts to move forward. He shots me with an arrow, but what he doesn't know is that because I'm technically still human so wolfsbane doesn't effect me at all. I pull it out and snap it like a twig.

"And thats dead and 6 foot under" he other guy stated and with that my vision turn completely scarlet, I let my pack mom instincts overcome my senses. not even derek will hold me back or try and stop my instincts. I'm too far gone, the only way to come back is having my pups in my arms.

"Nice try, you son of a bitch. Now step the fuck away from my pups" I give them a warning but they didn't get the fucking memo and the guy with the chained fist goes to punch me but I grab is fist just in time and throw him by the arm again the furthest wall on my right. That knocks him unconscious. The other guy shots me with another arrow but I catch it and snap it and I crumbles to the ground. He throws the crossbow on the floor and raises his fists and charges at me. I just stand there until he gets close enough that I can grab him by the neck. and I do. I raise him above my head and start to squeeze.

"No one threatens my pups and gets away with." his face starts to go purple and his veins start popping.

"Mum, we're okay. Don't kill him. Not here" Liam says putting his arms around my waist. Corey, Theo and Brett join the hug and I let the guy- who is now unconscious- go. He smacks down on the floor. The rest of the pups come and hug me and my vision slowly fades to normal. My breathing becomes even and I'm myself again. I quickly turn to the injured pups and start to heal Liam and Corey. Derek comes over, i guess he was talking to coach, and starts to heal Brett and Theo. He must have already healed mason as he is by Corey's side looking very conscious and healthy.

"Hey son. How's everyone? Do they need medics?" I turn and see my dad standing there, some deputies are grabbing the hunters and pulling them away. I shake my head and he walks over and hugs me. He knows about everything, so he knows just how shaken up I can be after I let my pack mom instincts take over.

"Stiles, babe, I talked to coach and he helped me get the team away from the locker room long enough so they wouldn't see you." Derek says as he wraps his arms around me from behind and nuzzles his faces in the crook of my neck. Wait coach helped? Usually he'd just wanna get in and see what's happening, push to the front. And wait didn't coach say derek when he asked who the big guy was?. I quickly turn to look at derek with an eyebrow raised. He lifts his head of my neck, my sent must have changed.

"Do you know coach?" I ask.

"He use to be my coach back in high school and he use to date my aunt and was a friend of my dads." He states then puts his head back in the crook of my neck.

"Wait so this whole time coach has know about the supernatural?" He just nods his head. I mean that would make sense cuz Scott use to be shit at lacrosse then suddenly he was team captain and coach didn't question it. Also he didn't question why I told him to move, he just moved so he must know about pack mums and all that stuff. Coach doesn't seem terrible anymore, still annoying with his yelling and his whistle but now he tolerable.

"Bilinski! you destroyed those guys. Where was that kind of energy and strength when you played lacrosse?" Yep definitely just tolerable. I look towards him and just roll my eyes at him, he chuckles and walks over.

"Hey bobby" derek says lifting his head up again. Has something that's will take a lot of time getting use too.

"Hey champ. I always knew you'd be gay. Me and your aunt would talk about it a lot. Your dad just glared at us when we would give each other knowing looks. He believed we wouldn't know till you find your mate. But me and Kelly knew, well we knew you'd like guys that is." Wow that was the most I've heard coach speak with out yelling, he was speaking in a normal tone. I look to Derek and he has his usual confused face, yanno the one where he looks like a confused and shocked puppy.

"I'm pansexual. And how? It's not that I was tryna hide it, I just didnt find out till I realised stiles was my mate." He questions. Coach just starts laughing, now i'm giving him the confused puppy look as well.

"Derek when you were 10 you came round Kelly's and the first thing you told her was about this boy at the police station, that's all you talked about the whole time you stayed round was this kid. Also when you were 6 you called the pizza guy cute and when you were 3 you wouldn't let go of this deputy's leg, you started crying when your mum took you off him. But you would also talk about girl a lot." Coach finished and I'm laughing so hard. How did he not know he was into guys? I wanna know which deputy that was just so when Derek goes to the station I can give him shit about it. And when Derek was 10 I was 6, I remember this really cute boy I saw once at the station, he was there cuz his sisters bike got stolen. He kept rolling his eyes at the fact his sister was crying over it. In the end he just came over and sat down next me and we talked about the comic I was reading. He said that if I was a marvel hero I'd be Tony Stark cuz I'm a smart ass and I told him he'd be Captain America because he seemed strong and like a gentleman.

"I remember talking about the guy at the station but I don't remember the other 2." Derek mumbles.

"Of course you remember his, he was your Tony Stark and you were his Captain America. though now your more like Bucky with your broodiness." coach states. wait what.

"Wait hold up. You know marvel? And yeah he is more like bucky just without the metal arm. And that was you, der? You were the boy who was at the station because his sisters bike was stolen, though you kept rolling your eyes cuz she was crying a lot but like after a while you gave up and sat down next to me then started asking questions about the comic I was reading? You were the reason I started questioning my sexuality at 6 years old, and really der I was 6 you were 10 but then that would make sense since I am your mate so then its not as weird but still. Plus you are nothing like Cap and I'm nothing like stark. If anything I'm the Flash from the new justice league and your Batman." I stop to breath.

"You done babe?" I just nod, he's gotten use to my constant rambling, he just lets me talk until I run out of oxygen. I look to him and his goofy smile just makes me wanna punch his perfect teeth. Yes I know I just quoted Tony Stark. I look to the pups and notice them just staring at me, half of them holding back their laughter the other half just look like they could face palm. Coach is just rolling his eyes.

"Right we need to get back to the house, I'll call the doctors up tomorrow and explain why we didn't turn up and book our appointments for within the next week or so. Coach, great to see you again, maybe next time I see you you can tell me who this deputy was." Derek growls a little, shullup sourwolf.  "Oh shush derbear, right pups get in the cars."

Derek quickly says goodbye to Coach and we make our way to the parking lot.

"Uh mum?!" Ethan says. We all turn to look at him. "We ran here." Oh shit, how did i forget

"Okay Liam, Corey, Mason, Theo and Brett, your in the cars, Stiles. Lydia, Allison and Danny so are you. The rest are running back with me, this will count as training today." Derek states solving the problems. The pups running start to groan. "What you want more training when we get home?" Derek snarks and the pups shut up. The ones not running get in the car and I quickly say goodbye to the others.

~time skip~

It's now 12:34am, me and Derek are finally getting to bed. When we got home the pups went to the study room to do homework while me and Derek cooked dinner. We all decided to watch a movie, but that ended up with a huge fight between Isaac and Jackson because they wanted to pick the movie and then once the movie was picked out by Danny. Liam, Jackson, Isaac and Lydia started fighting over who should sit next to me and derek. In the end we finally managed to watch the movie around 10ish, Erica sat next to me and malia next to derek- their mates beside them. Once the move finished Isaac kept fussing about wanting to stay up and not wanting to go bed, Scott literally drag him to their room. But now everything is peaceful and everyone is asleep.

"MUM! DAD" Scott  yells running into our room. We shoot up and get put of bed and rush towards him. "ISAAC  IS SCREAMING IN HIS SLEEP BUT I CANT WAKE HIM UP." I rush down to their room, derek stays with Scott to calm him down. Once I get to the room and open the door I'm  hit with the screams of my pup and rush over to him. I climb on the bed and just cradle him.

"Isaac baby it me, honey. I've got you. You're safe with the pack now, no ones gonna hurt you. I promise baby I promise." I dont care right now that I'm not in my binder and neither is Isaac. He needs to wake up. He's crying in his sleep and honestly it's making me wanna cry and I do. We stay like this for another 5 or so minutes. I cradle him and keep telling him he's okay. Then he finally wakes up. 

"Mum! Mum I was in the freezer again and and I couldn't get out. Until he came and he- Mum! Mum! he wouldn't st-oop. I screamed but he wouldn't stop. Mum!" He starts to violently sob so I turn him so he can wrap his arms and legs around me. I notice derek and the pups at the door, the all look worried for isaac but they all know what's wrong. I stand up and carry him to mine and dereks room. None of the pups touch him or try and comfort him while I walk out, know he'd just scream, all he wants right now is me and Derek,  his mum and dad.

I lie him down in bed and move him so I can lie down comfortably. Then derek, after reassuring the pups that isaac would be fine, come back into bed. I notice scott dragging a blanket to the sofa me and derek have in our room and lie down. He knows Isaac, even though Scotts his mate, doesn't want anyone but me and derek, but wants to keep a safe eye on him. It's the main reason we have a sofa in our room.

Isaac soon gets to sleep, arms dropped around me, face buried in my chest, which if it was anyone else I would have stopped them but with Isaac I don't. Dereks arms are wrapped around him protectively. Scott goes to sleep as soon as Isaac does and as soon as we can sense everyone in the house is asleep, me and derek close are eye and let sleep take over our bodies.


	5. Chapter 4

It's been a week and isaac is still sleeping in are room, he probably will for another week or so. He still goes to school but clings onto scott and as soon as hes home he doesn't leave my side much. I've got 2 hours till they come home and its just me and derek.

"hey babe, you doing anything important?" derek says walking in, top off, oil all over his hand, face and abs. damn he looks good.

"not anymore, whats up? did you finish working on roscoe?" He just nods and walks over to me.

"Yeah I did and I need a shower wanna join me?" He asks and shrugs his shoulders. I wiggle my eyebrows and rush up the stairs to the bathroom, i can hear him chuckle as he jogs behind me.

**-Somewhere in Kansas-**

"Sam, where's my pie? Please tell me you bought pie!?" Dean yells through the library, whilst looking through though the shoppinh bags, glaring  at Sam who's currently talking to Gabriel

"Seriously dean? Your gonna yell about pie? There was so much to get, dude sorry I forgot your pie" Sam says walking over to dean and grabbing his salad and a chocolate bar for Gabriel.

"Seriously, dude, we've been on the road together since I was four, how could you forget the one thing I always order, my PIE!??" dean yells, an odd sense of pain in his voice.

"Dean chill it's pie!" Sam says walking back to where he was previously standing.

"Boys, enough. Dean stop being so childish, Sam's right it's just pie" Mary says walking in from the kitchen, beer in hand, Bobby and Castiel following behind her.

"But mom it's my pie." Dean whines, he's definitely not being himself today.

"Dean shut it. If you want pie so badly go get some. Your a big boy now, you can drive. If you want pie go get it you idjit." Bobby says sitting down at the table.

"But sam should've remembered that's all I'm tryna say" Dean retorts but it goes ignored by the others. So he decides to go for a drive, he thought he could do with one anyways.

Once hes out the room everyone, even jack who's been quietly on his laptop, turned to Cas.

"Whats got a stick up his ass?" Gabriel questions,  though he got a glare from Sam and Mary.  "What we're all thinking it, I just said it."

"The angels are , you could say, fussing over a supernatural power source thats reswntly beaconed and would like us to um check it out. it's extremely important but it's in a certain place and Dean doesn't wanna go their but he want to know what it is." Cas explain.

"Really dean wouldn't be that upset over a place" Sam states and Mary nods in agreement.

"Well it's as if he wants to go there for a personal reasons but that's same reason is why he doesn't wanna go." Castiel says, tilting his head slightly to the side to show he doesn't quite understand why.

"Where is this place?" Jack asks, closing the laptop.

"This place called beacon Hills. The only thing I know about beacon hills is there is a trusted werewolf pack, the Hale Pack. I know that they do not harm anyone who doesn't attack first and that I believe they don't just consist of werewolves. I don't think the are what's causing the problem but maybe if we go we can ask them for some information and maybe build a truce with them. They also do some hunting as Beacon hills it literally beacon for the supernatural. " castiel doesn't make eye contact with anyone as he speaks.

"Why didn't dean like beacon hills? We've had a case there years ago, before we knew about angels, he was fine. What's changed his mind?" Sam asks.

"That I cannot answer without dean. So if you'll excuse me if will go comfort him." And with that cas walks out. Gabriel raises an eyebrow at Sam but all sam can do is shrug.

" Samantha take me out, I'm bored" Gabriel whines dropping the previous subject completely. Sam rolls his eyes and makes no effort to move. Gabriel huffs.

"Hey jack wanna go watch star wars or captain america. Samsquatch is boring." Jack nods eagerly and Gabriel questions and flies to the "man-cave".

"Bye Samantha, bye Mamma Winchester" and with a snap of his fingers he's gone.

" you like him, seriously?" Mary questions but all sam can do is laugh at his mother.

"I didn't choose to. You got any clue whats up with Dean?" Sam asks, Mary shakes her head then walks off to the kitchen, probably to cook, leaving sam all alone with his thoughts.

**-time skip brought to you by Balthazar-**

Cas tried to talk to dean but dean didn't listen so they just ended up listening to Def Leppard on dean's bed, if ignoring the topic of beacon hills completely.

"Okay, so I looked up Beacon Hill and I went there and there is definitely a powerful energy there." Jack says popping out from nowhere. Dean pauses his music and sits up.

"Come again?" Dean asks. Irritation laced in his voice.

"I went to beacon Hill.  I uh didn't see the harm in uh going." Jack stumbles on his words. Dean's anger rises and cas and Jack could tell. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Wrong? You went with out us knowing to a possibility dangerous place. Tell me jack, did you so something wrong?" Dean accuses. Jack lowers his head is disappointment of himself.

"Dean, don't be so harsh. He thought he was helping. Don't take your anger out on him. Thank you Jack that was very helpful of you. Go tell Sam and Gabriel." Cas calmly says, dean turns his head and glares at him, Cas just places a hand on his shoulder. Jack flies out the room and goes to the library where Sam was nose deep in a book, Gabriel was tryna get his attention by throwing candy at him but failing to do so.

"Um I went to beacon hills" Jack says getting both Sam and Gabriels attention.

"And?" Gabriel questions.

"There is a powerful energy.  But um I saw the one it came from. He looks human and was with a lot of supernatural creatures but he um felt familiar"

"What do you mean by felt familiar?" Sam asks placing his book down but not before folding the corner of the page so he can find it later.

"He felt like Dean and Cas. But he had grace in him. Also had werewolf um essence." Jack finishes and a beer drops behind him. They all turn and look to where the noise came from. Dean and Cas stand there, Cas' head was tilted slightly to show his confusion.  And dean just looked shocked, broken beer to his left in the floor.

"What do you mean werewolf essence?" Cas questions.

"Well it's not like he is a werewolf, but there's werewolf in him."

" that's not possible." Dean whispers to himself.

"What do you mean?" Jack is now tilting his head to the side.

"You can't have grace and be a werewolf and a human." Dean states, turning to Gabe who nods.

"Well he isn't part werewolf but there's an essence in a way"

"It's not possible jack."

"Well that's what I felt, and I know werewolves, I know how to sense them. There was no  werewolf in him just this kind of essence."

"It's not possible" Dean retorts.

"But dean I know what I felt. There was definite grace, but it had special warding around it, i dont think I was suppose to sense his grace. And felt familiar like you and cas mix. But there was some sort of werewolf essence." Jack tilted his head in confusion and frustration.

"It's NOT POSSIBLE JACK." Dean raises his voice getting more angry vying the second. What jack was saying can't be true.

"But dean it's true I could fe-"

" Mieczyslaw is not part werewolf he's part human and part Angel. If anything he's got a little demon in him. No werewolf." Dean says without thinking, too angered by this conversation to care.

"Dean?  Who Mieczyslaw? And what do you mean possibly demon? How do you know this?" Sam says standing up off his chair, arms crosser shoulders tense.

"Son ova bitch. Cas why didn't you shut me up?" Dean whines ignoring Sam's questions.

"Because they should know dean." Cas simply explains.

"But I- I need a beer" Dean states as the bunker door opens revealing Bobby and Mary. Dean doesn't glance at them, just walks straight to the kitchen.

"What wrong?" Mary sighs, knowing that this isn't gonna be a fun conversation.

"That's what we're tryna find out. All we know is-" Sam starts to tell her everything that happened, from jack going off to beacon Hill,  to dean little blow up just now. Half way through dean return with 2 open beers in one hand and a pack of eight in the other.

"Dean stop ignore the questions you idjit." Bobby accuses while taking a beer from the pack.

"I mean what's there really to answer. Like cone on i just know his name and his yunno species that could mean anytging" Dean mumbles while taking a sip of one of his two beers. Cas begins to open his mouth to say something but Mary beats him to it. He never ignores Mary and everyone knows it.

"Dean Winchester. Stop acting like a small child and answer your questions." She orders is her mother voice, that voice parents have when you've done something wrong and they are not impressed, the voice that makes you wanna cry when you've got caught doing something you should, that voice that can break any man.

"I'm not there's nothing else. I'm 40 not a little kid-"

"Answer or I won't make  pie for you" Mary orders getting more frustrated with Dean.  And she threatened pie, PIE!

"What no mum you-" Dean fuss's like a little child in disbelief, but he's just met with Marys mum glare so he knows he's serious. "Fine, 4 years ago, when I had the mark of Cain me and cas, as you know got together. Cas told me something about him." Dean looks to Cas for approval to go on, Castiel nods. "He said that angels are mostly genderless, and he likes that he cant express his gender anyway he can so he changed his vessel to match. Meaning he still is cas just he has a vagina and a dick. He just likes his body So yeah, that also meant that Cas could uh get pregnant. Mieczyslaw is our son. We have him away once he was born, warding him and making sure whatever follows us doesn't follow him. I wanted a normal life for him. So we found someone to look after him, Sheriff Noah Stilinski. Mieczyslaw was born like jack, looking 16, I'm not sure if he remembers us. The warding should have stopped his grace from being traceable. But Jack is a lot more powerful then we could have thought, so he can sense it." Dean finish and everyone's in shock.

"Wait so you didn't actually hate me for being a nephilim? You were so horrible to me." Jack speaks first, pain laced in his voice.

"No Jack, I just hated how you had to be with us and Miec couldn't. I'm so sorry Jack. " guilt washes over dean as he replies to jack. Dean places a hand on Jacks shoulder tryna comfort him.

"I have a grandson!?" Mary beams. And cas nods.

"Wait what do you mean possibly demon though?" Sam asks still asks little confused. Gabriel is surprisingly still quiet about everything.

"Well cas said he had traces of the mark within him, so if he triggers it he can got all demonic but not as bad as I did." Dean says then there's silence.

Sam seems a little but hurt, Mary seems excited, Bobby just looks like he wants to call dean an idjit, Jack is still confused but he's always a lil confused, Gabriel is shockingly quiet for once, Cas is looking at dean trying to seem empathetic and dean is just waiting for someone to talk.

"Guess we're going to Beacon Hills" Gabriel beams. "I wanna meet my other nephew and make sure he's as awesome as me. And is nothing like you too."

Everyone rolls their eyes at Gabriel but they are thankful for him breaking the silence.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Sam questions still looking butt hurt.

"Because the less people who knew the safer it was for everyone." Cas finally says something. " Dean we should go to become hills, his grace is more powerful we should go help him." Dean just nods, all he can think about is his son. And you may be thinking isn't that stiles, isn't stiles transgender. They know he is, before they went to beacon hills stiles told them how he felt and they supported him. After all he is family.


	6. Chapter 5

It's weird to think that I cant remember a lot about my childhood. Scott always talks about grade school and middle school but I don't remember then. I sometimes have dreams about me is a old car with these two guy, I call one dad and the other guy mum and they look sad but yet happy. I never seem to ask them why in my dreams, like I already know why but I cant think of why on my dreams. I say dreams as nothing bad ever happens. I always wake up as soon as we get to my dad's house. It's weird and it's a recurring dream I just feel like it's not just a dream. It feels to real to be just a dream and it occurs to often for it to just be a dream.

"PACK MEETING!" i hear derek yell. Wait there's a pack meeting today?

I quickly run down stairs and see everyone waiting for me.

"Derek what's going on?" I ask immediately sitting next to him.

"Chris needs to talk to us" he states calmly and in turn towards chris and Peter not realising they were here.

"There are new hunters here and I dont know what they want or why they are truly here. So keep your eyes open." He says and we all nod.

"Remember the rules polyps don't attack unless they attack, they might be here for a truce or something" derek says and the pups all mumble a quick "Yes dad".

Suddenly I here the sound of a car and AC/DC from the distance and quickly stand up to watch through the window. Pulling up to our house was a black 1967 chevy, that's the car from my jeans. I watch as they get out the car, I can't see any weapons or their faces, the pups aren't tense. The guy in the trend coat and yhe guy with short dirty blind hair look so familiar but I can't put my finger on who they are.

_Knock, knock._

I look to derek and we walk to the the front door and open it.

"Hey were looking for the Hale Pack?  We have a truce with them! " The tall guy wih long hair says, I look to the others and my eyes stop on the guy in the trench coat. Wait he's the mum from my dreams and the guy next to him with dirty blind hair is the dad from my dreams.

"Mum? Dad?" I ask with out thinking and I can sense everyone from the packs confusion. But relief seems to wash over the two people from my dreams..

"You remember us?" The tech coat guy asks.

"You're the guys from my dreams. Wait was it a dream? Was it a memory?" I quickly questions. "We're in that car, AC/DC playing, I call you" i point towards the trench coat guy  " mum and you" i point towards he dirty blond guy " dad you kept saying how me living here would be for the best. It wasn't safe for me to be alive so it wasn't safe for me to stay with you."

"That's not a dream stiles. At the time we thought you weren't safe with us. We wanted to protect you, trouble always follows us, so we took you here. Now that I think about it, taking you to the beacon for the supernatural wasn't a good idea at all." Dad??? Awkwardly laughs at the end.

"Can we come in and talk please!" Mum???? Asks and I nod letting them in. Derek is holding my waist tightly not wanting to let go, he's trying to communicate but I'm to confused to let him in.

"Okay guys these are the uh...." I start.

"Winchesters" the short guy with long hair cuts in, the tall guy rolls his eyes.

"They have some explaining to do." The pups quiet down and they explain. I learn that they're names are dean and cas,  dean is dad and cas is mum. I learnt that the tall guys is Sam he's my uncle and the short guy is Gabriel he's also my uncle, the woman is called Mary she's my grandmother, the old guy is Bobby he's like a father figure to dean and Sam but not their father. And last theirs jack he's the son of lucifer. They explain why jack is around and not gonna lie I'm hurt that he got to stay with them but I can't blame them, they had no clue what could happen. I learn that castiel and Gabriel are angels (Gabriel is an arch-angel). Jack is half angel/ a nephilim and that dean use to be a demon and wow this is a lot to take in.

"Right so now you've explained let me introduce you to the pack." I stand up and they all nod looking at me. " okay so Chris, Allison, Danny and Mason  are hunters. Lydia is Banshee, Kira is a kitsune, malia is a coyote, Corey, Theo and Hayden are chimeras, jackson is kanima, Scott is a true alpha, Peter, Isaac, Liam, Brett, Cora, Erica, Boyd, Aiden and Ethan are werewolves.  Derek is the Alpha of the pack and I'm the luna a.k.a his mate." I say cheerfully, dean's face drops a lil but then he smiles again.

"It's very nice to meet you all. Stiles as you know now  you're a nephilim. But when you were conceived dean had the mark of Cane meaning he had something demonic going through him enabling him to kill the last knights of hell. Jack can sense werewolf and demonic essence in you. Werewolf now makes sense because you are an alphas mate but the demonic part may be because the mark of cane may have effected you." Mum/castiel states "it can cause black outs when you are angry and after you may find that you have hurt the thing making you angry, it can make you skilled at fighting. It was extremely difficult to take dean our if this sort of trance." wait that's like when I go into 'mama mode' that's why the other male lunas were confused as to why I black out and why I'm almost unstoppable from this rage.

"Wait that's like when mum goes into mama mode" Liam says and my birth family turn to Liam as if asking him to explain.

" let me show you what we mean by 'mama mode'. Liam come here." Peter orders, Liam nods and goes to him. "I'm truly sorry for what I'm about to do" i raise an eyebrow at him and he starts twisting Liams arm. I stand up ready and I start to hear him whimper. His mates try not to do anything. My eyes start turning red and just as I'm about to rip peters fucking head off derek grabs me and Peter let's go of liam and quickly apologises.

"That's not the half of it. But I don't fancy getting ripped to shreds by my pack leader." Peter finishes then sits back down next to chris, who's giving him a disapproving look which Peter is ignoring. "Actually you may want to grab your popcorn cause a certain couple of people are heading up to the door.  Derek hold stiles back."I turn to the door to see the guys who bullied my pups. I can already feel my vision starts to go red. This day is beginning to get hectic.

Scott gets up to answer the door knowing if derek let's go there's no stopping me. Derek keeps tryna tell me to calm down and the pups are whimpering but these boys were told to stay away, they got expelled.

"Why are you here?" Scott asks trying to be civilised but almost failing.

"Well we just wanted to say hi and tell you that we know about your pack and how disgusting it is. We also wanted you guys to meet our parents. They are hunters and you're all so screwed" wait their parents aren't at the door. I look to Peter and chris (glare) and they go check the house, Ethan and aiden go up stairs and chris and Peter go out back. I look to Theo, Brett, Boyd and Erica and they get the memo and head to the top floor.

"Why are you here?" Scott mumbles through his tighten jaw.

"To destroy your pack. You guys are abominations. Your not family you stupid creatures who deserve to die." My eyes turn scarlet red and I start shaking. I don't wanna hurt derek so he let's go.

"That's it they die" i growl, my birth family look a lil scared send shocked at what I look like but I don't give a shit. I can hear derek mumble for scott to move.

_ **Third person** _

 

Scott moves out of the way and the hunters move into the house. The look at stiles and stare in shock. Stiles' eyes were turning black, his claws were descending and his teeth were forming into fangs. 

 

The pack that went to find he parents come back, hunters knocked our or dead in their hands, bleeding and bruised in different places on their bodies. Stiles looks and sees his bruised pups and pounces at the boys. 

 

He scratched, tears, breaks and bruises the boys. One by one pound them to a bloody pulp. The pups whimpers around him not wanting to watch their 'mother' kill people. One of the unconcious or dead hunters start to wake up and start screaming as she sees stiles over they boys bodies. Stiles turns to her.

 

"You come to My house to Destroy MY pack. And you have the fucking audacity to scream about a dying child. You should have taught them to fight better bitch. We train my pups and we are a family. Never send the kids to do adult work, bitch. You kids here were bullying my kids for being Transgender and gay. You should know better then to mess with a pack with with a luna and you should know better then to attack family. Because bitch" he grabs her by the neck, lifting her of her spot on the ground " this pack is family and we do anything for family even if it's killing every hunter on this earth" Stiles finishes and snaps her neck. He turns to the pups and the Winchesters still in 'mama mode', the pups whimper in fear and the Winchesters look shocked. Nobody moves to touch stiles as he breaths heavy, hunched pacing slightly.

 

"Stiles, baby?" Derek cautiously asks. And stiles growls. If nothing happens soon then stiles will have to go into the cage again. It's happened once or twice and everyone hates it and stiles, even when he's back to normal, doesn't wanna leave the cage as it's a struggle to get him in their and the pups end up a lil hurt.

 

Castiel says something in another language causing the pups ears to hurt. What ever they say though starts to calm stiles down enough for Derek to hold him.

 

"What did you do?" Dean asks.

 


End file.
